Relax
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lisa Loud, now a 16-year-old teenager, has been a little stress lately. However, her good friend, Darcy Helmandollar has a way to help her relax. (Sucky summary, but it was the best I could do). First ever M rated LisaxDarcy story.


**Hey guys, here's a one-shot between one of my favorite non-Lincoln ships, Lisa and Darcy.**

* * *

It was an average Saturday afternoon in the town of Royal Woods. Everyone was doing their own thing as the day went on. The same was true for the residential genius of the Loud House, Lisa Loud. In the past 12 years all her older siblings had either moved out or gone on tour within their respective careers, leaving only her and younger sister Lily as the only siblings that lived here, as well as making the Loud house less loud.

Speaking of Lisa, she was lying in bed a pencil in hand with a clipboard containing several papers in her lap. She now wore a white lab coat over a green shirt and a pink skirt. She also wore brown boots which were on the floor by her bed, leaving her barefoot as she lied down. She still wore glasses like she did when she was a kid and her hair had grown to shoulder length. The girl had grown quite attractive in recent years… in science nerd sort of way at least.

It was at this moment that she heard her bedroom door open. Looking up from her papers, she saw none other than her best friend, Darcy Helmandollar standing in the doorway.

Darcy wore a cyan shirt with a black kitty head on the chest under a dark blue jacket, white shorts held up by a leather belt with a flower shaped buckle, pink ankle-length socks and black and white sneakers. Like Lisa, her hair was also shoulder length, a navy-blue headband on the top of her head.

"Hey Lis, what're you up to?" Darcy spoke up.

"Greetings, Darcy" Lisa greeted her friend, "I am doing research on traveling through the multiverse" she told Darcy as she sat at the foot of her bed. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory, Darcy?"

"The theory that states that there are infinite universes coexisting with ours on parallel dimensional planes?" Darcy asked.

Lisa blinked and there was a short pause.

"Err, yes, that theory…" Lisa replied with a somewhat surprised look.

They were both smart girls. Sure, Darcy wasn't as smart as Lisa, but she was still smart. Enough to where it sometimes surprised her when her friend would say something scientific such as that.

"Several years ago, my elder brother informed me of a dream he had where I was able to create a device capable of traveling through the multiverse. So, I figured, why not make that dream a reality?" Lisa told Darcy, shrugging a shoulder.

"Cool. So, why decide now to do it?" Darcy asked.

"Uh, I've been busy with other projects" Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, if you can figure out time travel, travelling through the multiverse shouldn't be too hard" Darcy said in an encouraging tone.

Lisa gave a quick sigh, "Thank you, Darcy…" she said while massaging her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, I have just been at this for a number of days. Nothing to worry about" Lisa said reassuringly.

"When was the last time you had a break?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" Lisa glanced off to the side, unable to recall the last time she had taken a break since starting this project.

"Lisa, if the work is getting to you then you need to relax. Even geniuses need a break every once in a while" Darcy advised.

"I don't know…" Lisa gave an unsure look.

"Look, I can help you with this. Clipboard" Darcy held out her hand. Lisa was hesitant, but reluctantly handed the item to her friend who set it on the floor by her boots. "Now, take of this lab coat…" Darcy removed Lisa's lab coat, placing it on the ground, "Lie down…" she placed her hands upon Lisa's shoulders, gently lowering her head onto the pillow, "And let Darcy help you relax" she smiled, referring to herself in the third person.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lisa asked.

Darcy giggled, "Let me show you," she said, moving a strand of hair behind Lisa's ear.

The darker skinned girl moved in and pressed her lips against the scientist's forehead. She then planted a kiss upon Lisa's cheek before leaning in, tilting her head and locking lips with her, making the genius girl go wide-eyed in surprise. A few seconds passed before Darcy pulled away, a thin sliver of saliva connecting their lips.

"Darcy?" Lisa looked at her friend with a quizzical expression, a blush across both girls' faces.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now" Darcy said, looking off to the side. "I've… I've been attracted to you for a long time, Lisa" she added.

"How long have you felt this way?" Lisa asked.

"Since the sixth grade…" Darcy told her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"Well… I didn't think it was that bad…" Lisa began, Darcy looking at her, "Could you perhaps… do it again?" she asked.

With a nod, Darcy leaned in and once again locked her lips with Lisa's. This time though, Lisa closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the kiss. Darcy took a step further by inserting her tongue into Lisa's mouth. Lisa moaned and exhaled through her nose as both girls tongue-wrestled each other. After about a minute, they pulled away to catch their breath.

Darcy then moved lower, leaning in and tenderly gave repeated kisses to Lisa's neck.

"Darcy…" Lisa moaned her friend's name under her breath. She gasped upon feeling the tip of Darcy's tongue run lightly along her jugular, and then moaned when she felt her give it a light suckle.

Soon Darcy's hands found the hem of Lisa's shirt. Pulling away from the young scientist's neck, she raised Lisa's shirt above her head, pulling it off her and tossing it aside, her large breasts now on display.

"You don't wear a bra?" Darcy rose a curious and amused eyebrow.

"I find them to be uncomfortable" Lisa replied, looking away with a shy blush.

Darcy released a giggle. She then reached out and grasped her friend's large breasts in her hands, making Lisa wince.

"Wow, these a pretty big!" Darcy commented as she massaged Lisa's chest.

Ever since she started puberty all those years ago, Lisa had grown and matured, and her chest along with her. As Darcy said, they were big. Sure, hers weren't as large as Lori's or Leni's, but they certainly larger than Lynn's and Luan's. Whether it was the slight breeze in her room or the warmth of Darcy's hands cupping her breasts, Lisa's nipples began to harden.

Darcy pinched Lisa's left nipple, rolling it between her fingers. As she played with the girl's left one, her tongue began to work on the right, lapping at it a few times before latching on to it and giving it a suckle. Lisa gasped as she switched between both breasts. The feeling of Darcy's soft hands massaging her sensitive chest, the warmth of her lips and the wetness of her tongue fondling her nipple. It was so amazing, so intense, it made her hips buck a little underneath the dark-skinned girl.

"Oh, my…" Lisa said under her breath, her eyes closed.

"You think that feels great? I've only _begun_ to help you relax" Darcy told her. Was Lisa hearing things, or did Darcy's voice have a seductive tone behind it?

Darcy planted a kiss on the center of Lisa's chest between her boobs. She then moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach, making Lisa giggle.

" _Someone's ticklish. I'll remember that for later_ " Darcy thought as she continued kissing her friend's body. That's when she reached the top of Lisa's skirt. "Ok, Lis, you ready for the next part of what'll help you relax?" she asked.

"I… I suppose so" Lisa looked down at her.

Darcy's fingers hooked into the inside of Lisa's skirt, and then pulled them down her body. Slipping the article of clothing off her legs, Darcy tossed them to the floor. Looking back at Lisa, she saw that she was wearing a rather cute pair of light pink underwear. Gripping the sides of Lisa's underwear, Darcy slowly pulled them down her legs. Once removed, she put them beside her. Darcy the got in between Lisa's legs.

"Now for the main event" Darcy said, giving a slow lick up Lisa's inner thigh, making the girl shudder.

The dark-skinned girl kissed down her friend's thigh, eventually reaching her private area. With her face so close to her opening, she could feel the heat coming off it. Sticking out her tongue, Darcy ran it up Lisa's slit.

"Oh, my…" Lisa gasped lightly, gripping her sheets. She could feel several shockwaves throughout her body, and this was from Darcy licking her?

Darcy licked again, deeper and slower and she ran it up Lisa's flesh. Lisa released light moans, something that she had never done before. As her tongue licked her friend, Darcy tasted the juices that came from it. Lisa tasted surprisingly sweet with a hint of saltiness to it. Pulling away, she licked her lips, savoring the taste.

"Mmm… You taste sweet, Lisa" Darcy commented, smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Um… Thank you, Darc—ahh!" Lisa eyes widened.

Darcy giggled. She had inserted her middle finger inside of Lisa. Darcy then twisted her finger, feeling along side the girl's warm, wet walls. Lisa legs moved back forth, her feet rubbing against her sheets. The dark-skinned girl then found a small, rough spot along the top wall of her friend's inner flesh and smirked. Her g-spot. She then inserted her ring finger into Lisa, curling them within her, causing Lisa to arch her back and raise her ass into the air before plopping down on the bed. Darcy noticed her friend's juices flowing out of her. She must really be enjoying this.

"Now to really make your kitty purr" Darcy said in a naughty tone.

"Kitty? Darcy, Cliff's been deceased for—Oh, sweet science!" Lisa gasped in surprise.

" _She's so smart when it comes to math and science but fails when it comes to stuff like this. I'm going to have to teach her how to talk dirty one of these days…_ " Darcy thought as she licked Lisa's clit while fingering her.

"D-Darcy… h-how are you… s-so… g-good at this?" Lisa asked between heavy breaths and moans as Darcy sucked on her clit.

"Let's just say you're not the only one that experiments, Lis" Darcy told her rather vaguely.

"Ahh! Ahh! Darcy, s-something's happening…" Lisa said, feeling a tremendous build up in her loins.

" _She's about to cum_ " Darcy thought, flicking her tongue across Lisa's fleshy nub while sucking on it.

"Yes! …Oh, yes!" Lisa grabbed her chest and massaged her breasts.

This sensation. This incredible sensation. In all her short life, Lisa had never felt this amazing. Being fingered by her best friend, having her pussy and clit sucked and licked. She thought there was nothing that could possibly to a feeling so great. However, she'd be proven wrong. Darcy's assault on her had been pushing her. It few minutes later and she found herself reaching her limit.

"Uh… Ahh!" Lisa screamed.

Having been pushed over the edge, Lisa's walls constricted. Like a dam bursting open, she released herself, juices gushing out of her like a geyser. It was enough to soak her bed, creating a medium sized puddle underneath her. Some of it had even gotten on to Darcy's face, which the dark-skinned girl was more than happy to lick off.

"Oh, yes…" Lisa panted, her chest rising and falling, sighing in content with a small grin crossing her face.

"So, how'd you like it?" Darcy asked, crawling up beside Lisa.

"It was amazing" Lisa replied as Darcy cupped her cheek.

"You relaxed now?" Darcy asked.

"Mm-hm" Lisa gave a confirming nod.

"Glad to hear that" Darcy leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Perhaps I could return the—"

*Buzz* Darcy's phone vibrated in her pocket, cutting her off. Checking it, she saw it was a message from her mom.

"I got go, my mom's making dinner" Darcy told her as she sat up.

"Oh… I was kind of hoping I could return the favor…" Lisa said, looking down with a tinge of disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry. Tell you what, my parents are going to be going on a trip next weekend. You can come over to my place, we can have a sleepover, and we can have as much fun as we want, sound good?" Darcy offered.

"Sure, why not?" Lisa smiled with a shrug.

"Great" the two friends kissed again, "See you then!" Darcy said as she hopped off Lisa's bed and exited her room, "Oh, and Lisa?" she popped her head into the room.

"Hm?" Lisa looked at Darcy.

"If you ever have time alone, you can that to yourself. Just thought I'd let you know" Darcy added.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lisa said before Darcy left. The young scientist fell back on to her bed and sighed in content, "That… was… incredible" she said to herself, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep in her naked… and rather wet body.

* * *

 **There's the end of this one-shot. Not going to lie, it's a bit rushed, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.**

 **Why'd I write this? Two reasons. 1: I ship Lisa and Darcy, usually as best friends, although some of my stories will have them be a couple. 2: I noticed there weren't any M rated stories centered around these two, so I guess I'm the first. And I might make a sequel to this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
